


French Leave on Lanzarote

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [18]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: It's been a long crossing to the Canary Islands, too long for Anamaria and Elizabeth in this  drabblish prequel toLady Errant.________________





	French Leave on Lanzarote

"I can explain! We…"  
  
"Not to my satisfaction! I bloody told you--no, _ordered_ you--not to go ashore without me! Do I give orders to hear myself talk?"  
  
"A rhetorical question, I presume," Elizabeth replied coolly, eyes sparking.  
  
Seeing Jack's reaction to this sauce, Anamaria tried to intervene. "Jack, now listen…"  
  
He rounded, furious, and she could not help flinching. "It's _Captain_ , and no, _you_ listen! Two weeks in the galley, and three if I hear a fuss, savvy?"  
  
Ana’s least favorite. She scowled, but only said, "Aye, sir." It was less than she'd expected, really.  
  
"As for you, madam," Jack said, turning back to Elizabeth, "you'll please accompany me to my cabin, where we'll continue this discussion in a less public setting."  
  
Elizabeth actually smirked, and raised a militant brow. "Very well."  
  
Anamaria shook her head, watching them cross the deck, Jack's hand at the small of Elizabeth's back. "Glad to be out o' that brangle," Ana muttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Gibbs, with a humorous edge. "Might like to be a fly on the wall, at least."  
  
"Vile old man!"  
  
He chuckled. "Aye. But it's _you_ as has mids. Better get some sleep, lass."  
  
  
  
~.~


End file.
